


Late Nights

by Minizayas



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Izaya is a bitch, Izaya likes to fluster Shizuo, M/M, Minor Injuries, Shizuo is too sweet for his own good, They love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23978050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minizayas/pseuds/Minizayas
Summary: When Izaya is injured with nowhere else to go, he’s stuck at Shizuo's door, covered in blood and dirt, about to knock politely instead of just breaking in like he’d normally have wished. At least he can enjoy Shizuo's reaction, right?
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 141





	Late Nights

**Author's Note:**

> thank you @Nyanzaya for beta-ing this! <3

Really, this wasn’t what Izaya had planned for the rest of his night but here he was, limping to Shizuo's apartment. If anything, he'd rather sneak in. It's not hard and he'd have a chance of getting some sleep before his monster woke up. He decided that he's not in the position to do that. So, here he is at Shizuo's door, covered in blood and dirt, about to knock politely, and cause a scene. At least he can enjoy Shizuo's reaction.

And then Shizuo opened the door, " _Izaya,_ what are _you_ doing here!?" As he growled, Izaya smirked up at him in the dark.

"I just wanted to see my Shizu-chan! What? Is there something wrong with that?" He said and Shizuo's glare hardened at Izaya's words. With any luck, maybe Shizuo would kill him instead. He'd rather that be his misfortune but, right now, he was in too much pain to care.

"It's _three_ in the _morning_. What are you doing here!?" Shizuo's voice was getting louder and Izaya really didn't want to deal with Shizuo's neighbors right then, so he pushed past Shizuo and into the apartment to sit down on the dining chair near the entrance.

Shizuo growled at that and stormed over towards Izaya, "I didn't invite you in."

"Are you always this rude to your guests, Shizu-chan?" Izaya sighed out.

Shizuo only seemed to get angrier.

"No, just _you_ \--" and then Shizuo finally looked at Izaya and noticed more than he did in the dark, how Izaya had cuts all over his body, his clothes a mess, and his leg sliced down the front of it. The look of the cut appeared painful and deep.

Shizuo moved closer to Izaya and lightly tipped Izaya's chin up, smearing the blood at Izaya's lip with his thumb. As Izaya looked into his eyes, he saw that Shizuo was still angry. Was Shizuo irritated that he came to him? Izaya felt his stomach tense with self-consciousness. He wished he could've snuck in while Shizuo was asleep now. He wasn't enjoying Shizuo's reaction.

It felt like it had been hours with how silent they were between themselves. Shizuo grimaces at Izaya's injuries and Izaya stares back, hoping Shizuo couldn't see past the facade and see his insecurities.

But soon enough, Shizuo was talking and his voice was full of pure rage. " _Who did this to you!?_ " His voice was loud in Izaya's ear and it made Izaya feel small but even still, Izaya had his pride and continued to pretend as if everything was fine. 

Izaya tried to smirk. "Just a few enemies. You didn't think that you were the only one out to get me, did you?"

Shizuo just glared. "When will you fucking accept help!? You come to _my_ home all hurt like this! Then expect me to just _not think_ about it? To not be worried!?" Shizuo growled out, glaring harder at Izaya.

"Oh, Shizu-chan is worried about me, now? Shizu-chan cares about me? How adorable!" Izaya proclaimed. 

Shizuo let out a loud frustrated growl and turned to slam his front door shut, uncaring if it shook the building then moved to sit on his futon. "Stop being difficult…" Shizuo muttered, then spoke louder. "Come here." He then patted the spot on the futon next to him as he pulled out a shady looking medical kit.

"Aww~ Is Shizu-chan going to take care of me?" Izaya hopped up from his chair, only to fall back down, hissing in pain. It was worse than he thought. The adrenaline must have been dissipating as he calmed down.

_Shit. How annoying._

"Izaya--" Shizuo moved over towards Izaya, quickly calming down as Izaya sat back into the chair. "Here, let me," he said softly. He picked Izaya up to carry him over to the futon and gently laid him down.

Izaya glared up at Shizuo, who was moving to pull Izaya's shirt over his head. "Shizu-chan, while I _love_ when you roughly fuck me to sleep, I don't think tonight is the night for that." He said after his shirt is pulled up over his head and taken off.

Shizuo visibly blushed. " _Shut up._ I'm trying to make sure you're not bleeding out, you asshole!"

Izaya let out a chuckle, smirking up at Shizuo as he was moving down, gripping at the hem of his pants. "What about my asshole?"

Shizuo all but ripped his pants off him.

"If you do not _shut up_ right _now_ , I'm throwing you at Shinra like this." Shizuo growled out, and Izaya just laughed while putting his hands up in surrender.

"Okay, okay, Shizu-chan. No need to get all worked up~!"

Shizuo spent some time cleaning up Izaya's wounds, putting bandages on the cuts that were still bleeding. The longest on Izaya's leg seemed to hurt most.

Izaya softly hissed in pain as Shizuo swabbed at it with an alcohol-soaked cotton ball. Shizuo quickly wrapped it up in a bandage too, before tossing everything haphazardly back into his kit and tossing the wrappers into the trash.

Izaya was left admiring Shizuo's handywork. "Shizu-chan is good at this…"

Shizuo chuckled before moving to his closet, pulling out a clean shirt, then tossing it to Izaya. "Put that on. I'll be back in a minute."

Izaya hummed to himself as Shizuo went towards the kitchen.

Feeling the fabric of Shizuo's shirt, Izaya swiftly pulled it over his head and down over him. It was oddly comforting and with everything calming down he laid down on the cushions that strangely felt soft. Who would have thought Shizuo liked soft cushions? Izaya finally closed his eyes to rest them for a few moments. 

Shizuo didn't take long. He was back with two glasses of water. When Shizuo walked back to Izaya, he saw how he had his eyes closed. The sound of himself woke Izaya up, but he chose not to say anything as he gave a glass to Izaya and kept one for himself.

Izaya was grateful for the water. He hadn't realized how much he needed it and drank over half of it in one go, then placed it onto the table next to him, as Shizuo did his, before slipping into bed with Izaya.

Izaya let Shizuo slip behind him. Shizuo wrapped his arms around Izaya's waist as Izaya rested his side. Things were comfortable between them. Shizuo trailed his fingers across Izaya's arm soothingly as he held him close with his other arm. Izaya was beginning to drift off when Shizuo decided to speak up.

"Will you tell me who did this?" He whispered, nuzzling his face at the nape of Izaya’s neck.

"What would you do if I did?" Izaya chuckled out, already knowing the answer.

"I'll kill them." Shizuo said with a slight growl and Izaya laughed again.

"What, so you _don't_ want me to be your first?" Izaya teased.

Shizuo bit at his ear. "I don't care. I'll kill them then I'll kill you." Shizuo nuzzled his face into Izaya's hair as Izaya laughed, closing his eyes again.

"Not if I kill you first, Shizu-chan~" Izaya said softly.

All Izaya received was a soft hum before they both fell asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> We can pretend that it doesn't take like years for me to post something, and that I don't have other projects I should be working on. At least I have some heart warming fluff for you UwU.


End file.
